moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacquelyn Rosewood
"By the Light of all that is holy, I will purge the vile green infection from Azeroth. I will succeed until I draw my last breath; the Horde will be slain like the foul dogs they are." -Jacquelyn = On the 8th day of May within the year 11 L.C. the woman that people have come to know as Jacquelyn Grace Reynolds was brought to Azeroth. She is of Stormwind blood, through and through. Nothing has ever been perfect for her, but she is still content with what she has now as a simple tailor and artist. History Childhood Jackie was raised under the care of her mother, Jennifer, until age three (3) as her father was nowhere to be seen. She was a brilliant child. Well mannered and kind. Considerate of others and always willing to share whatever she had to help those she could! Well, as much as a toddler could anyways… Her time was devoted to helping her mother in the garden, reading the small collection of tomes Jen had brought home over the course of her life and “cleaning” the house. Bright, bubbly and ever alive Jacquelyn was always the life of the party until the faithful night that she had stayed the night in the orphanage with her friends. One guard had approached, leading off her away from the others for a private conversation. He sat her down and explained that her mother had passed away in combat. Giving her life to save those of her regiment and that her new home would be here, in the orphanage. That day… Her world froze. Once brilliant sky blue hues had dulled to an icy, hollow gaze. She held no emotion for a long while. In fact, it wasn’t until she was closer to her teens that she began to come out of her shell once more. She had spent many summers with her best friend, Marshall, getting into trouble. A brilliant fire that had always melted away that icy exterior for him to climb right up into her heart. Adulthood Now a woman, she is known for her skills with a quill and a needle. She is working her way up in the world, one step at a time. She is breaking her back to carry her and her companions to victory, in her own small ways. She has been taking time to hone her abilities as a mage as well. Practicing day and night to perfect her skills with magic, despite her lack of education. She has experience with blades as well, but nothing more than a soldier of the Alliance may have. She is a strong woman, but even the sharpest of blades are dulled by the toughest of armor. It's only a matter of time until she needs to be resharpened... That time will come when she is sent off for war. Appearance Within a sea of people or standing alone, the twig of a woman could easily be seen clad in semi-loose clothing that hid her faint hourglass shape. It was practical and clean in appearance that did nothing to hide her “towering” height of five foot four inches. Getting closer one may notice her pitch colored curls were tousled from the crown of her head as the tips of her tress licked her hips in length whilst stray locks were brushed up and away from her face. Round brows sat above piercing ice colored irises that were lined with charcoal lashes. Her gaze was often be found empty, as though she were present but had allowed her mind to wander elsewhere. Her pastel pink lips were left in a neutral line, perhaps even holding a subtle smile that accentuated her upper lip’s cupid’s bow. Romantic Interests/Friendships Marshall Caspe A fiery red head with a natural talent for a bow describes this man. In the eyes of Jackie, he is still the boy she grew up with. Childish, wild and mouthy. He is adored by her, even if she tells him otherwise. He is all she has for family in this current moment and she wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. ''' Sir Xilas Frazier A new companion in the mage’s life is this gentleman. Rough around the edges but charming to a fault, he has wiggle his way into her soft spot for the arts. Many nights she can be seen tagging along with him to find trouble… Or even more so bickering with him about various things, such as who Oggie (the infamous corgi puppy) loves more. He is near and dear to her already. Her partner in crime and best pal. At this point, there isn’t anything she can’t conquer without her best friend at her side! Sir Marlunden Ibirejan An older, and clearly wiser, man of the Light. He had come as a packaged deal with Xilas. Something Jackie is grateful for. She looks up to the knight, striving to achieve more and more each day with his guidance. He is patient, intelligent and has the calm of a stone. Unbreakable without great pressure. Marlunden is close to her heart as well, even if she does tease him relentlessly about his climbing age. Tidbits Page and Character are, as always, a work in progress. The page will grow as she does.Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind